


For Better or Worse

by OptimisticJamie



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticJamie/pseuds/OptimisticJamie
Summary: She loved her parents, but she never saw them as anything more than her parents. Just two people raising a kid while working together. That was it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fluffy because I was feelin it

Cassie always thought of her parents as something of an embarrassment, all the kids at school would comment on which episode of D&F Fortunes was currently airing, while Cassie would attempt to forget the awkward moments in front of the camera her parents had accidentally forced her into, or maybe it was deliberate. Knowing her father it was more than likely deliberate. 

To Cassie, Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher were her parents, but they were also her friends--embarrassment be damned. She loved nothing more than accompanying them on their trips when her school would allow it, or when she managed to convince dad that yes it was totally okay for her to spontaneously leave for a month-long trip to India that conveniently coincided with her mid-term exams. She wouldn't be missed by her teachers. 

She loved her parents, but she never saw them as anything more than her parents. Just two people raising a kid while working together. That was it. 

It was only when she grew older that she really saw who were parents were to each other. 

Late at night, when she couldn't sleep she'd often leave her room to get a drink from the kitchen, only to find dad sitting at the table, slumped over, his head resting on his forearms as he tried to wait up for Elena to come home from a meeting or a night out with friends. Nate could never really sleep alone anymore. 

Sometimes it was mum she found, wearing Nate's old shirt that should've been in the wash but dad was away for a week, setting up correspondence with another studio to widen their demographic, flipping through a newly filled sketchbook and carefully running her fingers over the pencil lines. 

Cassie noticed her parents looked grey when one was not around. 

It was only when Cassie was growing into her teens that she truely realised that her parents were their own best friends when she came home after curfew to find her parents drunk on wine and hitting on each other, their smiles soft and eyes drooping from tiredness. Two half empty pizza boxes were open on the bench, accompanied by the two empty glasses of wine and the unfinished bottle. 

"I love you." She heard dad say as he framed his wife's face with his hands and gave her a series of small kisses, gently. Reverently. 

They hadn't noticed Cassie stay out past her curfew. 

She could see their love clearly after that incident. It was in the little things they did for each other, the new pencils mum bought for dad one Christmas, and how they went unused for as long as possible because dad didn't want to ruin them. It was in the way dad looked at mum, even while on camera for the entire world to see, like she was an entire galaxy of stars to him, and maybe she was. 

The most profound display of affection Cassie remembers seeing, was coming out of her room on a lazy Sunday afternoon, waiting for Sam and Sully to arrive on their doorstep with wild stories and presents for the family, when she found her parents asleep on the couch.

Mum must have been reading, for a travel magazine to Italy was still in her hand, held loosely in the hand that rested against her husband's back, her other hand was resting on the back of dad's neck, while dad's face was pressed close to her neck--close enough that he could simply pucker his lips in order to touch her skin, but he was asleep too, both arms around her supporting his body on hers, their legs were tangled and mum's face was turned toward's dad's, though his position made it difficult for her to actually rest her head against his. 

This was the moment Cassie truely knew that her parents loved each other, for better or worse.


End file.
